This invention relates generally to hinges and more particularly to a hinge assembly for pivotally joining two members, such as a base or housing and a cover or lid member.
While the present invention may find a wide range of applications, the description will be facilitated by reference to the problem of pivotally joining a cover or lid member to a base or housing assembly of a contact lens sterilizing apparatus. With this type of apparatus, the base or housing generally contains a heating unit and includes an aperture into which a lens case is inserted and placed in contact with the heating unit, to elevate the temperature of a sterilizing solution within the case, to destroy any bacteria that may be present on the lenses. In such apparatus, it is desirable to provide a hinged cover or lid member which overlies the capsule and the heating unit aperture to prevent inadvertent contact while the unit is at an elevated temperature.
While there are numerous ways to provide for such a pivotal mounting of a lid or cover, the design of the present invention to be discussed more fully hereinafter provides a simple yet reliable hinge structure which is relatively inexpensive to fabricate and most importantly, can be assembled with a minimum amount of effort and skill. Briefly, a hinge structure according to the invention comprises pintle means on one member to be hingedly joined, a locking slot means and knuckle defining segment on the opposite member to be hingedly joined, and a locking member comprising means providing a knuckle segment complementary with the first mentioned knuckle segment, and locking tab means engageable in said locking slot means for aligning said knuckle segments to provide a tubular knuckle which surrounds the pintle means to provide the pivotal mounting of the lid to the base member.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will be appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals designate like elements and components.